


What She Wants, What He Needs

by TeaKitsune



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Greasers, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Realistic, Strangers to Lovers, realistic fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaKitsune/pseuds/TeaKitsune
Summary: Around the height of the greaser era in America, two teenagers of completely different worlds meet by accident. Caelia, an upper-middle-class girl meets a greaser boy named Markus. While at first the two are opposed due to their upbringings, they stumble together and become more than strangers divided by society.





	What She Wants, What He Needs

 

The air was chilly, signaling the end of the hot summer days that so many young adults, teenagers, and children had loved so dearly. Now that school was starting again, the annual moaning and groaning were coming back up again. 

Gone were the days of sunbathing, beaches, cars, sticky ice cream everywhere, and everything else that defined the summers of the youth. 

But to some, that was a good thing. For the people who feared the sun, the socially awkward, and the easily distracted, summer being over meant that they had something to define the next nine months of the year.

* * *

Caelia's school shoe heels clacked against the marble. Books in arms, she walked quietly into school. She was one of the early birds, due in part to the fact that she lived right near the school, about three miles away. While being an early bird had its perks, the sudden roar of students coming in later was a strain to the eyes and ears. 

She always saw various other students sitting around in the grace period for the early risers, but she had never bothered to make friends with them, and in return, they did the same.

In fact, Caelia barely had any friends. With the exception of her best friend Mary, Caelia had her reasons for not having multiple friends...

...especially boys.

While Caelia was sure that there were some boys not like that, the teen had always had encounters with boys her age who only wanted her in their lives for one thing:

Her looks. Sure, she had blue eyes, shiny black hair, and a normal looking body with the exception that she didn't need a girdle and a bullet bra that magazines and the television constantly threw at her to make her look "appealing". 

But that was what pissed her off.

Alongside her parents, she was also raised by her grandmother who had a history of waspish remarks, and always telling her granddaughter that men who only liked her for her appearance were vile, despicable creatures with no self-awareness or respect whatsoever.

Taking that to heart, Caelia grew up only being friends with girls, her relatives, and family colleagues.

* * *

 

"Hey, Caely!" A loud male voice called out to her. 

Caelia let out a sigh. "What is it, David?"

"How was your summer? I bet you spent a _lot_ of time in a cute swimsuit!" He declared, to which all of his male friends oohed in response. Caelia's face turned a bright red at his remark.

_I will make you cry, you pig._ Caelia thought as her face became a deeper shade.

Mary quickly sat up. "Caelia's been sick for half the summer, you creep!" 

The crowd of boys quickly sat down at her response.

"Geez, sorry," David replied sheepishly. "I just expected her to-"

"Enough chatter, students." The teacher, Mrs. Burburry, said. "It's the first day back and I want to assign seating charts."

All of the students replied with various movements and noises.

"Quiet."

* * *

After a few minutes of alphabetical sorting and various seat arrangements, it was finally time for Caelia to be sorted and seated. With her last name, Weatherby, being on the last of the list, she always had to wait for long.

"And now for the W section," Mrs. Burburry said. "Now..."

_Please just sort me already..._ Caelia mentally pleaded.

"Markus Watson."

"What?" Caelia squeaked. "Who is Markus?"

"Me."

Caelia swiveled her head around to see where the voice came from. Markus had messy light blond hair, that while unkempt, looked surprisingly fluffy and soft. His eyes were a mix between a dark brown and bright green, almost a gentle hazel color. Underneath his eyes were dark circles that showed that he had trouble sleeping at night. Underneath his black leather jacket was the standard white school blouse, as well as standard khaki pants that most teenagers wore during the school days.

"What, you've never met me before? I've been in the same freshman class as you," He replied, smirking.

"I guess I forgot," Caelia replied, to which Markus responded with a laugh.

"You're smart, I'm glad I'll be sitting next to you," He replied. 

For some unknown reason, Caelia smiled at his words. 

"I'll keep an eye on my papers," She retorted, her grin unintentionally glowing.

* * *

 

After classes had ended and the school day had ended, Caelia made her way home. She watched other students leave the school, but someone else stuck behind. 

Unfortunately, it was David. He sloppily held his textbooks while looking in her direction, which made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. When she wasn't sick during the summer, David had attempted to ask her out to the beach and other places where she would be wearing the coveted swimsuit he had always imagined her being in. This resulted in Caelia constantly viewing him as if he was made of garbage. After letting out the biggest of sighs, Caelia walked home without a second thought. Only a fresh new night of sleep could shake off her first day frustrations. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for everyone who took the time to read/critique/compliment story! While I have experience with writing and have been writing for years, this is my first story on AO3, so expect more stories in the future! -TeaKitsune
> 
> Fun Fact: "Weatherby" and "Watson" were actual popular 1950's surnames!


End file.
